Troubled Times
by animalsare4life
Summary: summary What happens if Ponyboy was only one when his parents died. Soda is 16 and Darry is 21. How will they cope with the loss of there parents? How will things go with the Socs? Sandy had already left in this story. How will Soda react when she comes b
1. Chapter 1

Troublesom times

summary- What happens if Ponyboy was only one when his parents died. Soda is 16 and Darry is 21. How will they cope with the loss of there parents? How will things go with the Socs? Sandy had already left in this story. How will Soda react when she comes back?

Takes place three days after his parents funeral. A week after there death.

Darry's Pov

I get out of bed to turn my alarm clock off at 6:30 in the morning. I stretched my arms a little and let out a yawn before going to get in the shower. I wash up and just let the warm water run on me to let some of the stress out. My shower was cut short when I heard Pony start crying. I quickly get dressed in rush to get my youngest brother. Ponyboy is only one so he is going to grow up with not knowing his parents. I feel really bad. Why did my parents have to die? They won't get to attend our wedding. They won't even get to see Pony go to his first day of school.

Its been hard. ITs only been a week since they died. I grab Pony out of his crib. "Hey Little Man" I say holding him close. I carry him into the kitchen and sit him in his high chair. I then sprinkle some cheerios onto the the tray for Pony. I grab some eggs from hte fridge for me and SOda. "Soda get up!" I say walking into his room once I finsihed breakfast.

Soda only opened his eyes long enough to see the clock. "Go away" he mummbled. "Up! Its your first day of work" I reminded him. He slowly set up out of his bed. "I'm up" he says so I turn to leave. Soda dropped out of school last week to get a job adn help with bills. I went to the kitchen and finishe my breakfast up. "Hey Soda" I say once he walks into the kitchen. "Hey Dar! Hey Pony!" he says ruffling his hair. After I cleared the dishes I had to get Pony ready. I gave him a bath and dresses him in a pair of jeans and a superman shirt.

"Lets go" I say grabbing Pony. Soda loped out of his room and towards the truck. Once we where all buckled up I took off. "Have a good day!" I say to Soda as I let him out at the Dx before going to my job with Pony.

Soda's POV

Steve was already at the Dx when I arrived. "Hey buddy" he greeted. "Hey Stevie" I say grinning. "Ok the boss wants us to help the costers that come adn to fix this car up to day." Steve explained. I started helping Steve with the car when a bunch of girls showed up. "Oh! Look at him Ashley! Hes so cute!" se said grabbing my arm. I had to grin. Soon all the girls where all around me. "Whats your name?" one of the girls asked apparently not noticing my name tag. "Sodapop" I say. "Thats an original name" she said. I smiled proud of my name.

Girls came in left through out the day. There where cute ones but none of them compared to Sandy. I really miss her. I wanted to marry her. She was the love of my life. Its killing me to see her just up and leave and loosing my parents. "You okay?" Steve asked. "Huh? Yeah" I answer. "We got a couple more ladys here." Steve smiled. "Hey" I greet the ladys. "Hi" the giggle. I continued to work and talk to the girls when Darry pulled up.

"Hey Darry!" I call. I go to the truck and pull Pony out of the car seat. "Let me tell the boss i'm leaving." I say holdin Pony. "Whos that little cutey?" one of the girls asked meaning Pony. "This is my little brother Ponyboy" I say proudly. "Hes a cutey" the girl said cooing over him. I walked into the bosses office. "Bye sir! See ya tommorrow." I say. "Good work Curtis" he said. "Thanks" I say walking out.

I walk over to the truck and jump in. "How was work?" I asked Darry. "Hard nad long" he mumbled. I grinned. "How was your first day?" Darry asked. "It was okay." I say seeing all the girls in my head. But then the vanish and I picture Sandy. I almost start to cry. I have sent Sandy a few letters but have not go any thing back. I try to forget about Sandy by playing Peekey boo with Pony.

Pony laughs every time I uncover my eyes and say "Peekey boo" I look over at Darry whos laughin at me. I grab Pony out of the truck once we get home. "Hey Soda will yeah do me a favor and get him some milk?" Darry asked. "Okay" I answer. I grab a sippy cup out of the cabinet and put a little milk in it and give it to my little brother. He drank all of it in two minutes. "Your a pig." I say setting the cup down.

I put Pony in his play pen and go outside to check the mail. I look through the mail. There was a bunch of bills and the one thing that caught my eye was a letter I had sent to Sandy unopened. I looked at it. I ran in the house through hte mail down on teh coffee table and ran into my room slamming the door behind me. I lay down on my bed and started crying. Sandy leaves me and won't even read my letters are write me back and my parents are dead.

"Hey Soda!" I hear Darry say. I did not even hear him enter the room. "Hey Dar" I say. "Whats up Little Buddy?" Darry asked. "I got my letter back from Sandy." I start "and it was unopened." I cried. "Its ok Pepsi Cola" Darry said using dads nick name for me. Darry gave me a reassuring hug.

Ok thats it for this chapter. The next chapter will have more of the gang in it. Johnny and Dal are alive. The next chapter Pony also learns to walk.


	2. Baby walk

Troublesome times2

Hey! thanks for the reviews! Takes place arounf dinner the same day.

Soda's POV

"Is dinner almost ready Dar?" I called to my older brother."Ten minutes" Darry called. I could smell the meatloaf and it smelt really good. I feel better now about Sandy! Thanks to the smell of meatloaf and my brothers. Just then the gang walkes through the door.

"Hey" I say. "Hi Soda! Hi Dar!" they all greet. "Hey" Darry called from the kitchen. "Whats for dinner superman?" Steve asked. "Meatloaf." Darry answered. "Is it done?" Steve asked. "In ten minutes it will be." Darry answered.

"Poker?" I asked. "Sure" the guys agree. While I get the cards Johnny goes over to Pony. "Hey Pony" Johnny says picking Pony up. Pony grabs Johnny around the neck. Johnny walked over holding Pony to join the game.

"I raise yall one cigrette." Dally says. I look over at Johnny whos trying to keep Pony from getting his cards. "I need these Pon" Johnny says. Pony giggled. "I win! I have a straight" I say flashing my cards. "Think again" Dal says. He shows us his cards. "A royal" he says.

"Man!" I say. "Dinner" Darry called. We all took off running as though we where starving. Johnny lifted Pony into his high chair.Then Darry gave him a little plate of meat loaf. We all made some small talk as we ate. Darry and Johnny where sitting close to Pony. "Hey!" Johnny laughed. I looked up and saw meat loaf on his face. "Thank you Pony" Johnny says. Pony giggled. Pony was a mess he was wearing more meatloaf then he actually ate.

Darry's POV

I had to laugh at the sight of Johnny having meat load on him. It was only funny till I felt some hit me. I looked over at Pony. He was digging his hands in his food. Then I feel another splat of meat loaf hit me. I look around adn other people was wearing maeat loaf too. "Food Fight" I say slinging some food at Two-bit. The food fight was fun! Yeah it wasted food adn money but the fun was worth it.

Soda's POV

I was suprised Darry was not getting mad at the thrown food. He even declared the food fight. I hit Steve good with some mashed potatoes. He returned it with a spoon full of meatloaf. Two-bit was eating all the meatloaf thrown on him. I looked around the kitchen it was a mess. Damn it looks like i'll have to help clean now. "Ok thats enough" Darry says.

I looked up. Pony was a mess. Worse then usual. He looked like a monster. "Have fun cleaning up the monster Dar" I say heading to the living room followed by the gang.

Darry's POV

I looked over at Pony. I stiffled a quick laugh at the sight of him. Then let out a moan remembering I have to clean him up. I walked over to him and carefully lifted him out of his high chair making sure he did not get me even dirtier then I was. I bathe Pony quickly and gently and put some pjs on him. Now the kitchen. "Hey Johnny cake will ya take the little monster?" I asked. "Sure" Johhny says taking him from me.

Johnnys POV

I grab Pony from Darry. I still could not get over the fact about the food fight. I take Pony over to the tv. I set him down to watch Micky Mouse with Two-bit. I then go over to join everyone else.

Two-bits POV

Johnny sets the kid down in front of the tv. I lift jim up. "See there Pony its Micky mouse" I say. "Can you say Micky Mouse?" I ask him. "Icky ouse" he says. I laugh. "Awwy" Pony sadi pointing his arms towards Dal. Darry came in and set down on his arm chair. I place Pony on the ground. He uses me to stand up. As soon as he balances himself he takes a step! Then another! I can not believe it the kid is walking.

Johnnys POV

I look over when Pony says "Awwy". Its funny! The kid sure likes Dal alot. You would think Dal scares him but he don't. Its like strange. Then I notice Pony start walking. he is walking towards Dal. I have never witness a kid during his first steps.

Steves POV

I was suprised to see Pony walk. I mean the kids a baby. He can be so annoying. He crys to much. But on the other hand he can be so cute and funny! Like when he trys to say names. I only tolerate him because I know he helps Soda move on with his parents death. and since he's Darry's and Soda's kid brother.

Darry's Pov

I could not believe it when Pony took his first step. I was so proud I was filled with joy. But then sorrow over came me. He was mom's and dad's baby and they where not here to see him walk. I feel sorry for Pony he won't know his parents. But I sure am happy he can walk.

Soda's Pov

I could not believe. I get to experience something speacial. It would not have meant as much to me as it does now a week ago. "Good Job" Pony I say encouraging him. Well one bad thing from this he's going to be into everything.

Dally's POV

Once everyone started staring in the direction of the tv I did to. I hear Pony say "Awwy" I here Pony says walking toward me. Its weird, Why in the hell does the baby like me so much. Its not like I go out of my way to be nice to him. I life him into the air once he reaches me. "Good job Kiddo" I say.

Why in the hell am I so happy the kid walked. I mean its nothing I do it everyday. Its only one foot over the other. I hand Pony over to Darry then.

Darry's POV

I took Pony from Dal. "Good Job Pony" I praise. "No" he crys reaching back for Dal. I look at Dal and hand him back over.

Dally's POV

I took the kid again. He instantly leaned against me. I smiled slightly. I don't know why this kid makes me so happy. Soon little sleeping noises could be heard coming from Pony.

Darry's POV

I find it funny Pony likes Dal so much. I look over at my brother whos sleeping on Dal. It find it funny to because Dal is just like 'huh?' when my brother is all over him. Its entertaining. "Want me to take him?" I ask Dal. He looks down at Pony sleeping and slowly shakes his head no. That suprises me.

Dally's POV

I decided to put Pony to bed. I mean the kid wanted me right? I stand uo gently so I would not wake Pony and carry him to his room. I lay him down in his bed and make sure no one is looking and start to sing "Go to sleep. Go to sleep little baby."

Ok It ends there. I hope you like it! I probally won't get to update intil next week. I'm going to be busy! I'll get ti up as soon as possible! I hope you like it!

cya

animalsare4 life

Next chapter- Bricktown- The Curtis go to Bricktown for a day.


	3. Socials

Troubled times chapter 3

Socials

Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews! This is my last update till this weekend. In less I can find time tommorrow. Any ways I'm glad yall all are like the story so far. This chapter is not to cute. Um Brick Town is the next chapter.

Forgottenletters- I will try to email you again this weekend! It did not work forme last time ither.

Take place the next morning. There leaving for Brick Town.

Soda's POV

I arose earlier then I ever have in forever. It was only six o' clock. But damn was I excited about going ot Brick Town. I climb from bed and slip on a pair of blue jeans and a blue muscle shirt.

''Breakfast is done" Darry sadi when I walked into the kitchen. "How did you know I would be up this early?" I ask. "I know my little brother." Darry said grinning. I eat my egg sandwhich quickly. Darry came into the kitchen wiht Pony.

"Hey Bubba!" I say giving Pony a kiss. "I'm gonna go to the lot and get Johnny." I say. "Ok" Dar says.

I run as fast as I can to the lot. But then I stop dead in my tracks. I see fresh blood spots on the ground.  
Johnny" I immediatly called. When I did not get a responce I started getting worried. "Johnny" I call again.

"Mmmmm" Is all I hear. I turn to the far corner of the lot and see Johnny lay there surrounded by blood. He did not move hardly at all. "Johnny" I say running to his side. I Feel a heart beant and pulse. "Johnny you okay?" I ask. "Its me Soda" I say. "Soda" Johnny said. I carefully lifted Johnny up into a sitting position.

Johnny had a cut along his face. He had blood dried up and still wet all over his face. "Its okay Johnny" I say. Johnny had already started crying. "What happened?" I asked Johnny. "The socs they came and jumped me. One of them was wearing a few rings." Johnny said.

"Lets get you to my place." I say helping Johnny up. Man I was pissed. Why in the hell would the socs do that to a kid like Johnny. If I get my hands on them there be sorry.

Darry's POV

"Darry" Soda calls desperatly. I hurry into the living room immediatly worried. I tehn saw Johnny. Oh my Gosh he looked bad. He had blood all over him. "You ok Johnny?" I ask. "Yeah" Johnny said as bravely as he possibly could. I get a rag and first aid kit. I first wipe off some of the blood and then doctor his cuts.

"What happened Johnny?" I asked. "A couple socs jumped me and one was wearing a few rings." Johnny explained. Damn Socs they never learn. But they will if I can help it. "Here" I say tossing Johnny one of Soda's old shirts. "Thanks Dar" Johnny said smiling.

"Hey Johnny wanna go to Brick town with us?" I asked remembering Brick Town. "Sure" Johnny said smiling. I get Pony and some things and we where on our way.

Ok thats all.I might try to update again today. Who knows? Anyways next chapter is about Brick Town. Sorry if you think thsi chapter is short. The next chapter i'll start it out with Johnny's Flashback with the Socs.

Cya animalsare4life


	4. Brick TOwn

Troubled times chapter 4

I decided not to put Johnny's POV about him getting jumped. Its not really something you need to know because I was using the time he got jumped by Bob the first time. When he got his scar.

Bricktown

Soda's POV

"Hey Darry?" I asked. "Yeah?" he returned. "What all are we going to do at Brick Town?" I ask. "I figured we could catch a Red Hawks game. Then a movie at there theatre. Then walk over by the canals and let Pony and you two play in the fountains." Darry started "Sound good to yall?" He asked. "Yeah" Johnny and I churmed. "Hey Johnny haveyou heard of the Red Hawks?" I asked. "No" Johnny said simply. "Well there a baseball team and I think it will be fun to watch them." Soda said. "It sure will." Johnny agreed.

" Hey Johnny cake do you like Cotton Candy?" Darry asked. "Never had it." Johnny said sadly. "Well your going to have a hell of at time at the red hawks game then." Darry said. I sure hope Johnny enjoys the trip as much as i'm going to. Pony soon started to crying. "Whats the matter Bubba?" I asked him. I took him out of his car seat and held him. "Let me see him." Johnny said. "Ok" I say and hand him Pony. "Hey Pony!" Johnny said. "Onny" Pony said. I smiled. Pony covered his eyes and uncovered them "Boo" he said to Johnny. "Ahhh" Johnny said acting to be scared. Pony started giggling.

"Hey Johnny can ya please put Pony back in his seat?" Darry asked. "Ok" Johnny said doing as Darry asked.

Darry's POV

I don't like the idea of Pony not being in his car seat buckled up. I'm scared if we got in a wreck or something? Then what would happen? I can't stand to loose anyone else. "Sorry about that Johnny. It's just i'm pertective over Pony since our parents died." I say. "I understand." Johnny says. I like Johnny alot. He understands almost everything. See Johnny cares about everyone and he is always helpful.

We all make small talk intill I say "Welcome to Bricktown" We all looked around. There was a restraunt there called Toby Keith I love this Bar and Grill. I found a parking space by the nearby Bass Pro shop.

"There is the staduim." I say pointing to it with my free hand. My other hand help Pony. "Is that where we are watching the ball game?" Johnny asked. "Sure is." I say. 'awn" Pony said starting to kick. "Pony no kicking." I say. "Awn" he repeats. "Not yet baby." I say. I am to nervous for him to walk around in a parking lot. Holding my hand or not. There are too many crazy drivers.

"Three tickets." I say to the ticket office staff. THe sign said kids under three free. I handed them money adn in return I got the tickets. "We are in section 119 seats eight- eleven" I say. We find our seats and sit down. "Hey i'll be right back. And will ya watch Pony?" I ask. "Sure" Johnny said taking hold of Pony.

I Walked ot the sugar stand. "Yes I want three bags of cotton candy. and four snow cones." I ordered. "Twenty seven dollars." the lady said. With a little hesitation I hand her the money. "Here" I say giving Johnny and Soda there cotton candy and snow cones. "Thanks Darry" they both said chowing down. "Here" Pony I say giving him his snow cone. Pony took a sip off it and set it back down. I opened my onw bag of cotton candy and took a piece of it. I handed Pony a piece of the cotton candy and he stuffed it in his mouth all at once. Soon the game started. The Red Hawk ended up winning the game by one.

I looked over at Johnny who had cotton cady on his face and mouth. Then at Soda. He had cotton candy all over his mouth and hands. Then I looked at Pony who we where all shearing with. He had it all over. His hands, ams, legs. hair, and face. "Lets go get cleaned up." I say stifling a laugh.

Johnny's POV

I feel so sticky. Cotton Candy is so good! I love it. I can't believe I never had it before. The game was good tooo. I've never watched baseball before. I go to learn what a grandslam and stuff was. Will Smith was a good batter. The Redhawks used three of pitchers during the whole game. I think baseball might actually be fun to play. "Lets go get cleaned up." Darry says laughing. I stand up and follow Soda and Darry to the bathroom. I washed my face and hand in the bathroom while Soda did the same. I feel sorry for Darry he had to wash Pony off. Pony had it all over. I see why Darry did not by him his own bag of cotton candy. "Movie?" Darry asked. "Yeah" I chimed with Soda. We watched Are we there Yet? It was funny. Nick reminded me of Dal. He don't like kids at first. The movie was pretty funny.

"How did ya like the movie?" I asked Soda and Darry. "Man it was funny" Soda said laughing. "It was okay." Darry said. I could tell Darry had gotten bored by the movie. He always does.

Soda's POV

Damn was my day turning out fine so far. A Red Hawks game and movie. Now we get to go play in fountains. We arrived at the Mountains and there are holes and the ground and water hoots out of them. Johnny and me go into the water immediatly trying to hold each others face down into the fountain as it shot up. Darry let Pony go play in the fountains too. Pony would not stay confined with the little stream water thing they had. Pony started to run after me and Johnny when he fell and slipped.

DARRY"S POV

I ran over into the fountains when Pony fell. He had hit his head and was screaming. "It's okay" I comforted once I picked him up. He continued to cry. looked at his head wich was beginning to swell up. I carried him around trying to cheer him up. I sang to him and nothing worked. I decided to walk over to the ice cream bar machine they have and got a ice cream bar. I have Pony a piece of it wich cheered him up a little bit. I took him back to the fountain and hel his hand to make sure he did not slip.

Once I was soaked I sat him down in the stream and he happily splashed around in it. "You'll want to go grab a hot dog and go home?" I ask. "Sure" came a reply from to soaking wet and tired teenagers. We all ate a hot dog anf piled into the truck.

Ok thats all. Sorry the last chapter was so short. Well next chapter Soda gets a suprise when he returns. Well Take care and thanks for reviewing. I won't be able to update quit as fast now cuss school starts tommorrow and after school softball practice. Thanks!


	5. Sandy

Troubled times

Welcome Home

Hey everyone! Ok I want to thank everyone for your review! I'm glad yalls likeing it so far. I'm so sorry that I am not been able o update quickly. I have five stories going now. I'm really dumb so i'm gonna get updates on the others but make this one my top priority.

Hope you enjoy! Also I have a question How many chapters should I aim this story to be? not gurantees

Don't remember where exatly I ended the last chapter so its gonna be where they are just arriving back in Tulsa.

Soda's POV

"Welcome Home" I say once I saw a Welcome to Tulsa sign. I looked over at Johnny who was fast asleep. Poor kid had a tiring day. I stifled a laughed because Cade was snoring. "Are we there yet?" I asked Darry to bug him. "Not yet" Darry said not knowing I was trying to be a pest. "Now?" I ask. "No" Darry said. "What about now?" I ask. "No! Stop Soda" Darry said. I flipped the radio on. I flipped the radio intill we I mean I came to some God Smack. I started singing the words.

Before I knew it Darry pulled into the drive way. "Hey Johnny" I say shaking him gently. "Huh?" He asks sleepily. "We are home." I say. He set up and rubbed the tirdeness from his eyes. Darry grabbed Pony and Johnny and me climbed out of the truck. "Have fun?" I ask Johhny. "Yeah man." he answers.

We walk up to the door and on the door is a envolope wiht my name on it. I took it off and walked into the house. "Who's the note from?" Darry asked. Hold on let me see. I opent the letter and it read:

Dear Sodapop,

Hi! I left this note becuase you was not home when I got there. Do you think you can meet me tonight at the Dingo?Around ten. I hope you can. I'll cya!

There was no signature. "Who's it from and what did they want?" Darry asked. "It's from Steve probally. Theres no signature and it says meet me at he Dingo around ten" I say. "Oh! Ok" Darry says. "Hey Soda do you mind taking your little brother with ya so I can get some house work done with out worrying about him?" Darry asked. "Sure" I answer. I look at the clock it says 9:30. "I'm gonna be off. Where is Pony's stroller?" I ask. "Against the door. Don't forget the diaper bag." Darry calls to me.

As I buckle Pony into his stroller and start down the road I wonder why in the hell Steve left a note. He would have just come in and waited. What ever there most be a good reason.

It took about ten more minutes then it usually takes becuase I had to push Pony. I arrived at hte Dingo around 9:55. I walk in and look around not seeing Steve. Then something caught my eye. Sandy! It can't be she's not here.

"Soda" Sandy said waving me over. "Sandy" I say as I head over there. We said greetings. "What do you want?"I snap being a little bit ot mean. She deserves it just up and leaving and not even reading my letters I sent her. She was a bit takin off guard. "I wanted to see you" she says. "Well I did not want to see you. Your a bitch just to get up and leave not saying bye and then sending my letters back I wrote to you unopen." I said angrily trying t keep my voice down cause of Pony being there.

"I'm sorry Soda thats why I wanted you to come here to explain." Sandy said. I calmed down a little bit enough to sit across from her. I scoop Pony out of the stroller and sat him on my lap. "Your son sure is cu" Sandy started. I looked at her crossly. "Oh right I forgot to tell ya you have a son" I say sarcasticly. "Remeber I was dating you like 8 months ago before you up and left." I yell. " I'm sorry I forgot you had a little brother" she said sarting to cry. I felt bad for making her cry but I don't care. But I do care. I've always cared about her.

"So why did you leave?" I ask after a moment of silence. "I was raped so my parents sent me to live with my grandparents for a while." Sandy said. "What? Who did it?" I ask. "I don't know" she admits. I take a few deep breaths. "I have to tell you something else." Sandy started. I was listening question. "When I got raped I ended up pregnet." Sandy said. "How far pregnet are you?" I ask. "8 and a half months." Sandy says. "Pway" Pony said.

I had almost forgot about him. "Huh? What do ya want bubba?" I ask trying to be calm.Its hard to be come though. My emotions are mixed. I feel Happy, scared, sad, worried, and joyful all at once. Pony reaches up and tugs at my hair. "Damn it" I yell. Pony started to cry. I felt bad. I did not mean to take out my stress on my brother.

"I'm sorry Bubba" I say. He started kicking trying to get away from me. "Dada" Pony screamed. "Baby Daddy ain't here" I say about to start crying. I try to hold onto Pony but he kept on kicking and screaming. It did not take long intill everyones attention was on Pony and me. "I gotta walk outside and calm Bubba down" I tell Sandy walking out side with Pony.

"Awn" Pony says screaming. "No Pon not here! I don't want you to get ran over" I say. I had not noticed Sandy who was now standing outside and had pushed the stroller outside for me. "Pony! I'm sorry for getting yelling at you but you can't play in the parking lot." I say. "pway" Pony said. "How bout this I will play a game with you once we get home." I say. "nw" Pony says. "Not now! later!" I say. Pony seattled down a little and hung on around my neck. I rubbed his back causing him soon to fall asleep.

"Your really good with your little brother" Sandy said coming over to me. "Thanks" I say. There was a awkward silence. "Wanna walk home with me?" I finally ask. "Sure" she said with a little hesitation. "Oh yeah welcome home." I say. She smiled. I ended up carrying Pony with one hand and pushing the stroller in the other.

I opened the door to my house letting Sandy walk in first. "Darry i'm home! And Sandy is here." I call. "Ok" Darry called not even realizing Soda had said Sandy. "I'm gonna put Pony to bed so if ya want ya can sit on the couch or something." I say. "Ok" Sandy said sitting down on the couch.

I walk into Pony's room. Pony startled a little. "Night Bubba" I say laying him in his crib. I kissed him on the forehead. "Uv ew Oda" Pony said. I felt really happy all of a sudden. "Luv you to baby." I say.

Ok thats the end of this chapter. The next chapter is Darry finds out Sandy is there and so does the gang. I wanted to make it where Sandy was aboput to have her kid thats why I made it where she has been gone over eight months.

Cya animalsare4life


	6. A suprise moment

Troubled Times

Park

Hey! I'm going to get as many chapters written to night and post as many as I can tonight or tommorrow. Ok I changed my mind about the gang knowing. They know gradually as they see her here and there and they find out from buddys why she left. Takes place the next day. Soda had made pland with Sandy to meet her at her at the park.

For the next few chapters mainly will be Soda's POV

Soda's POV

"Morning Dar" I say walking into the kitchen. "Hey Soda" Darry said handing me a plate of eggs and bacon. I hurried up and ate them. They tasted great. "Hey Darry i'm gonna take Pony to the park." I say. "Ok but keep a close eye on him." Darry said. "I know" I say. I got dressed in a muscle shirt and blue jeans.

I put some bottles of milk and some jars of food in the diaper bag for Pony. Then I strapped him into his stroller. "Bye" I say to Dar. I walked to the park rather quickly. Sandy was already there sitting on a blanket. "Hey" I greet. "Hey" she says. I lift Pony from his stroller and set him on the blanket. I go and sit next to Sandy. "nide" Pony said pointing to the slide. "In a minute." I say wanting to first talk to Sandy.

"So how are you today?" I ask. "I'm good and you?" she askes. "Good" I say. We just look at each other for a minute. "Sandy do you know if the baby is a girl or boy?" I asked. "Yeah its a boy." Sandy answered. "If you need to you can use Pony's old cloths for him." I offer. "Thanks" she says. Suddenly her face turned white and pale. "You okay?" I ask.

"Yeah i'm ok my stomach just hurt for a second." she answered. "You sure your okay?" I ask. "Yeah! Promise" She says laughing. I smile at her. "Ahhhhh" I hear. I looked around where was Pony. I looked towards the slide and see him sitting on his butt crying. I ran over to him.

"Pony" I yell picking him up. Pony grabbed me around my neck tightly and continued crying. I walked around rubbing his back trying to sooth him. "Shhhh! It's okay baby." I set him in the swings and pushed him. Soon he was laughing in the swing.

"Was that fun?" I asked Pony lifting him out of the swing. He nodded his head yes. I took him over to the slide and climbed up with him and we slid down together. "Ekkk" Pony squeled on the way down the slide. I carried Pony back over to where Sandy was. When I got there she was laying down and I could hear crying. "The baby's coming." she yelled.

I froze. I had no clue of what to do. I looked down at Sandy who was yelling. I could see a head that was out of her. I started to fill sick. "Pony go play in the sand." I instructed. He ran off towards the sand box so I turned my attention back to Sandy. Soon the whole baby's body was out. "Tie your shoe string around part of the cord and then cut above it." Sandy instructed. I did as she said. I then went and found a pay phone and called a ambulince.

I called the ambulience they'll be here to check you and the baby over." I tell Sandy once I came back. Sandy was setting up holding the baby. "Isn't he precious?" she asked. I smiled. I soon saw the ambulience they washed the baby off and wrapped him in a baby. "The baby and mother is just fine." says the paremedic. "What is the guys name going to be?" asked the driver. "Shayne Patric Lane." Sandy said. They handed her the birth certificate and left.

" Let me go get my brother and then we'll all head over to my house." I say to Sandy. "Come on Pony! Lets go home." I say lifting him out of the sand. "Pway!" Pony cried. He started throwing a fit to go play again. I don't have time for this. I just witnessed birth and I just need to get home. "Pwease" Pony screamed fighting to get down. "Stop that." I yelled after he hit me. "owwn" Pony says. I set him down and kept a hold of his hand. I walk forwards and he trys to go back towards the sand box. Once we reached Sandy she help Pony's hand while I put Shayne in the stroller. "Lets go" I say picking Pony up. I helped Sandy up and she pushed the stroller while I carried a fussy Pony.

I opened the door once we got home so Sandy could get home. "Darry" I yell. "Yeah?" he says walking in. "Meet Shayne." I said pointing ot Sandy's baby. "Oh my Gosh. Soda go get some of Pony's old cloths to put on him." Darry instructed. I handed Pony over to Darry and went ot find Shayne some cloths. I put a blue onesey on him.

Darry's POV

Once I saw Sandy's baby I sent Soda to get him some cloths to help keep him warm. Soda handed Pony over to me who seemed to be fussy. I grabbed a bottle we had fixed up for Pony and warmed it and handed it to Sandy. "Thanks Darry" she said.

After a hour they had put Shane in Pony's crib to sleep. "Pway" Pony said tugging on my arm. I lifted him onto my lap. "Later I will play with you." I say to him. "Pwease" Pony said. "No" I say. "Ory?" he asks. "Ok" I say setting him on me again and tell him a story.

Ok thats the end of this chapter! The next chapter is going ot be Confirmation. Its where Sandy has Shayne dna tested through a lab and she tells the Curtis's who the dad is.


	7. confirmation

Confirmation

Sorry I had not updated in a while. I had written updates but i misplaced the disk. Please forgive the long wait. Thanks for everyone who reviewed.

Disclaimer- I don't own The Outsiders

Ok now to the story. If its a lil short i'm sorry.

Soda we are going to assume knows bout DNA testing.

TO the next day

Soda's Pov

"Hey Dar!" I say walking in to the kitchen. "Morning" Darry greeted back. I sat down and ate a piece of cake before going and getting ready to go to the doctor for the DNA testing.

"Hey Soda" I turn around and Sandy standing at my door. "Hey Sandy." I say. I pull a pair of blue jeans on and put a white shirt on over it. "Hey Sandy wheres Shayne's little blue jacket?" I asked. "Um... It should be in Pony's room on the dresser." Sandy said.

I went into Pony's room and put Shayne's blue jacket on him to keep him warm. I fastened him in his stroller and covered him with a blanket. "Ready?" Sandy asked. "Yeah" I say. Sandy pushes Shayne out the door.

"Bye Dar" I say heading out. It took us fifteen silent minutes to walk to the doctor. We arrived ten minutes early for our appointment so we signed in and feeled out our paperwork.

"Sandy I want you to be honest with me. What are you going to do if he's not mine?" I ask. She seemed to be thinking before she responded "Go back to my Grandmals and raise him with her help." Sandy answered. I stared at her for a second and she turned a way crying.

"What if it says i'm the father?" I ask her. "Well then you get to raise your son and I still back to my grandmals." Sandy said. I stares at her. 'Either way shes going to leave me again' I thought trying not to look sad.

"Sodapop Curtis and Shayne Lane, The doctors is ready to see you now." A nurse called. I picked Shayne up and gave Sandy a hug and followed the nurse into a office. She did the regular checking the pulse and temperature to Shayne and me.

"Ok the doctor will be here in a second." the nurse said leaving and shutting the door behind her. I looked at Shayne deep in his eyes. I felt everything would be okay. I looked at his eyes and I had a feeling I knew what the results would be. 'Why didn't I notice before' I thought to myself looking at Shayne. A tear exscaped my eye.

With the possibality I could be a dad. I'll loose the love of my life again. I hardly noticed when the door repoened and the doctor came in. "What a cute baby he is." the doctor commented. I just grinned down at Shayne.

The doctor took out a couple long cotton swabs. He stock the first swab in shaynes mouth. He took it out and set it in a baggy. Then he repeated the same thing with me.

"Go ahead back to the waiting room and the results will be here in five minutes." the doctor said leaving. I sat there a moment longer before carrying Shayne back to the waiting room.

"Sodapop I want you to take me to the airport at two this afternoon whatever the result is. I'll tell all ya at lunch." Sandy said. "Ok" I said quitly. I could careless I let some tears stream down my face. "Sandy why are you laveing me again. I love you. " I said through my tears. "Soda I can't stay. I gotta go back. I love you too but your find someone better." Sandy said breaking down too.

I took a few deep breaths to calm myself and to stop crying. I sat there in silence holding Shayne. 'I just know he's my son. I can see it when I look it my eyes. Even if not i'm attached to the kid after one day.'

After a few more minutes of sitting there the doctor came out and gave Sandy the paper with the results on it. She looked at the paper and her eyes wailed up with tears. It was really hard not knowing the results.

"You ready to go?" I ask thinking its no use staying here. "Yeah" she said in a shakey voice. I buckled in Shayne and we all left towards my house. We again had another silent trip wich was nerve wracking.

We reached my house around 12:30 because we decide to walk the long way back. When we walked in Sandy said "I'm gonna go start packing intil lunch is ready."

I walked into the kitchen where Pony was sitting in his high chair while Darry fixed lunch. "How did it go?" Darry asked. "I dunno." I say crying. "She said if he's not mine she is leaving to her grandmals again and taking him. If he is mine she going to leave him here and go to her grandmals anyways." I crying slightly. "Everything will workout Pepsi Cola." Darry said to comfort me.

Darry sat the grilled cheese sandwiches on the table. "Time to eat." Darry said. I Nodded and headed off to find Sandy. "Hey Sandy lunchis served." I say. She follows me to the kitchen. We all take a seat and the grillcheese sandwiches are passes around.

While we ate we all kept our eye on Sandy. I could tell she was getting uncomfortable. Finally she looked up "I know yalls wanting to know the results. THe DNA test says Sodapop is the father." Sandy said crying.

The room stayed quite. I should have been suprised but I wasn't I just had a feeling Shayne was my son. "Soda will you take me to the Air Port now?" Sandy asked. I shook my head. Sandy went and grabbed the suit case she packed and met me at the truck after saying good bye to Shayne.

I drove her silently to the air port. Once I got there I was starting to get out to walk her to her plane. "No Soda I don't want you to go. It don't need to be any harder." Sandy stopped him. Soda sat back down. "Bye Sandy. I love you!" I say as she gets out. SHe waves good bye before disappearing int he airpory. I sat there for an hour adn cryed before starting home.

Ok sorry thats all you get for now. Please Review!


	8. Pony and Dally Kawaii

Troubled Times

OK I want to inform you I'm sorry waiting so long for the update. I decided to update. I plan on going through the other chapters and edit them once I can get the chance. I hope you enjoy. But beware this may be the only update till the end of July. I have camp Lamb camp from 10- 12 and judging camp from 13- 15. Then I come back and about a day or two and have to turn around and go to Stillwater for field day thing for judging. Then after that I leave for a week to Utah for a reunion.

Disclaimer- I don't own he Outsiders

Ok to let you know Dally will either be in this chapter or the next chapters allot! XD SO any ways I hope yall enjoy!

Chapter eight

Jealousy

Soda's pov(Three days later)

The past few days have been so tiring. Shayne wakes me up in the middle of the night. I work all day and come home and take care of Shayne and Pony until Darry gets home. I have been tired mentally and psychically. I don't know how I'll be able to manage. During the day while I'm at work Johnny has been baby- sitting. I don't know how I'll ever repay him.

I sighed. I finished the car I was working on. "Hey Soda time to go home." Steve said. I walked into the employee office and signed out. I met Steve outside in the parking lot. "Ready?" I asked him. He nodded his head so we left. The walk took us fifteen minutes. Steve and me walked in to find Johnny rocking Shayne to sleep. I smiled at him.

I walked over to the chair Johnny was sitting in. " I'm here to relieve ya." I say gently taking Shayne from Johnny's arms. I looked at my son lying in my arms. "Hey buddy." I say kissing his head. "Hey Soda you wanna go to the Dingo tonight?" Steve asked. I really wanted to. I haven't been put since Shayne was born. "I don't think I can. I'm not about to take Shayne in there around all the smoke and those people." I say.

" I'll baby-sit for you if you'll bring me back a burger." Johnny spoke up. I sighed. That would be easy enough. "I can't do that to you." I tell him. "I don't mind I have no where else to go. " Johnny said. "Thanks Johnny." I say. I hand him Shayne. "Let me change." I call to Steve heading to my room. "Hey Johnny where's Pony?" I call to him from my room where I was changing into a fresh pair of jeans and a white shirt.

" He is in Darry's bedroom sleeping.'' Johnny called. I walked out of my bedroom and went to Darry's. There I found Pony awake on Darry's bed. "Hi bubba." I say picking him up. "Hi Oda." he says. I looked into my little brothers grayish green eyes. "Was you a good boy for Johnny?" I asked carrying him into the living room. He nodded. I kissed him before putting him down to play.

"Ready?" Steve asked me. "Yeah. Hey Johnny will you tell Darry I'm at the Dingo when he gets home?" I ask. He nodded. "Bye," I call. Steve and I headed to the Dingo. I was relieved to get out and have a little fun.

Darry's Pov two hours later

Finally. I climbed into the truck. I couldn't wait to get home. But once I get there I had to get dinner ready. Bathe Pony and get him ready for bed. I drive until I reach my driveway. I slowly climb out. I feel so exhausted. My muscles are somewhat sore. I walk into the house to find Johnny on the floor playing with Pony.

"Hey Johnny. Where's Soda?" I asked not seeing my other brother and his son. "Him and Steve went to the Dingo and I volunteered to baby- sit." Johnny replied. I sighed. Soda should not be having Johnny baby-sitting more then he needed. "What do you want for dinner?" I ask Johnny. "Don't care,'' he said. "How was Ponyboy?" I asked. "Good for the most part. I had trouble getting him down for a nap. He wanted to sleep in his crib. He's jealous of Shayne getting his stuff." Johnny said.

I sighed. I quickly fixed dinner. I got Pony's food and I set him in his high chair to eat. Johnny and I ate in the kitchen. Dinner was rather silent. It didn't last long. Soon Dally and Two-bit came in. "Help yourselves." I say and they do. After dinner I gave Pony a bath and cleaned the dishes. "Hey Johnny you sleeping here tonight?" I ask. "If you don't mind." he replied. "I don't." I say. Johnny has been a big help to us.

At eight it was Ponyboy's bedtime. "Pony time for bed." I say. He took off towards Shayne's room. I sighed. I followed Pony. Two-bit was talking to Johnny and I didn't notice Dally follow me. Pony looked into the crib. "Ayne bye.'' he said. "No Shayne stays." I tell him. "No," Pony cried. "Pony cribs are for babies like Shayne don't you wanna sleep in a big boy bed?" I tried. He shook his head no.

I sighed. I tried grabbing him but he clinged on to the crib. "Pony let go." I say. "No,'' he cried. I gently pried has hands of the crib. "Mine," he cries as I carry him out bumping into Dally. "Sorry," I mumble wondering why he was standing there. I carried Pony to my room and Winston followed. I laid Pony on my bed. I covered him up. "Night Pony," I say. "No,'' he cried. I got up left and shut the door.

Dallas followed me back to the living room. Johnny and Two-bit was watching Mickey mouse on TV. Dallas sat on the couch and me in my armchair. Soon Shayne could be heard crying and I went towards his room followed by everyone else. "Aww. Shayne what's the matter?" I asked lifting him up. Two-bit and Johnny crowded by me. "He's so sweet. " Two-bit commented him. All of us was to busy cooing over Shayne except Dallas to notice Pony slip into the room.

Pony walked over to the crib. "Mine," he said. "No Pony." I say. "Arry will you pway?" Pony asked trying to get his brother to pay attention to him. "Not now." I say not really paying attention. I was feeding Shayne. " Onny?" Pony said. "Later." Johnny said. Pony looked upset.

Dally's pov

I looked at the kid as he was practically begging for attention. He was jealous over the attention Shayne got. I notice Pony started to cry. I walked over to Pony. I picked him up. "Hey kid." I say. He hugged my neck and cried. "Awwy will you pway?" Pony asked. "Why not." I say. I sat down on the floor and put Pony on the floor. " orsey ide," Pony said. I got on my hands and knees and helped Pony on my back. I let him ride on my to the kitchen and back.

He was laughing. Once we was back Darry was staring at me. I was a little embarrassed. I then got an idea. "Darry how bout I take the monster of your hands for the weekend?" I ask. He stared at me in disbelief. He thought for a second. I guess but you better keep and eye on him." Darry said. "Okay." I say. I looked at Pony. "Hey Pony do you wanna go stay with Dally for the weekend?" I ask him. He nods his head yes.

Darry left and returned with a bag. "Cloths, diapers, wipes, a bottle, a sippy cup, some jars of food incase you need. Also the bottles are just for when he's sleeping at might." Darry said handing me the bag. "What ever." I say. Darry said bye to Pony and me and the monkey was off.

I carried Pony down the street towards Buck's. I walked in into Buck's and there was a bunch of people there. Some girls stared and admired me. Then Shepard walked over. "So who did ya knock up?" he asked. I glared at him. "No one. He's is the Curtis's kids brother." I say. Tim looked him over. "He's kinda wimpy looking." Tim said. I grabbed Tim's shirt. "You watch what you say bout this kid. He's just a year old." I spat at him angrily. "Sorry man." Tim said leaving.

I wondered why in the hell had I just done that? He's a baby. I sighed. I headed up to the bedroom I stay in when I'm here. I laid Pony's bag to the side of the bed. "Bed time," I say to Pony. I lay him under the covers and lay next to him. He was quit so I thought he was sleep and started to get up and go down stairs. I had made it down stairs without waking him. I looked around. I decided to go and talk to a few broads.

After an hour I heard a scream coming from my bedroom. I took off towards the room knocking people out of the way. When I walked in I found Pony all sweaty and thrashing. I went over and gently awoke him. He still was screaming and crying. I lifted his small body and he was shaking. I took him down and was whispering words to him and rubbing hid back.

It took a while but he finally quitted down. I hugged him close to my body and got the trembling to stop. "Your okay baby.'' I tell him when he looked up with his eyes wide and scared of fright. Pony was still wet so I decided to use Buck's bath and washed him. After I was done I wrapped him gently in a towel and picked up his dirty cloths. I went back to his bag and got a diaper and a pair of cloths for him to sleep in. I then went back down stairs because the room was kinda warm. Down stairs sitting in the recliner I dried him off. I helped him into his shirt and then put his diaper and pants on him. "As good as new" I tell him.

He looked at me. " I uv you." he said. I don't know why but that made me feel all warm inside. " I love you to," I say hugging him close to me. I hummed a gentle tune and he fell asleep in my arms. I gently stroked his hair. I didn't notice when Shelly a broad I had been talking to come in and sat in the chair next to me. "He really likes you.'' she said. I turned around. I smiled and nodded in agreement.

Shelly and me talked quietly for a while. Around two I went upstairs and carried a sleeping Pony. I laid him down and lay down next to him. I fell asleep quickly. It wasn't to long before I was awoken to Ponyboy jumping on the bed. "Cut it out." I said harshly. Ponyboy looked at me with big eyes. Soon his eyes welled up with tears. I immediately felt bad. "I'm sorry buddy." I say setting up and placing him in my lap. "I didn't mean it." I say gently rocking him. It didn't take long before his tears were gone.

"Pway. Pway" Pony said. I tickled his stomach and he shrieked with laughter. I smiled. "Wanna go get some breakfast?" I asked. He nodded. I changed Pony and combed out his hair. I thought. I quickly got some grease and greased it back. "Now you look tuff." I say/ Ponyboy grinned.

I took Ponyboy to Burger King. There we ate breakfast. After eating I decided to go to the DX and see Soda and Steve. "Hey kid you wanna see Soda?" I ask. He shook his head. I held his hand so he could walk until his little legs got tired. He walked about a mile before I carried him. Once we arrived Ponyboy was asleep in my arms.

"Aww! Dally your getting to be so soft." Steve remarked seeing Dally carrying Pony. "Don't make me pound your face in." Dally warned. Just then Soda walked out. "Hey Dal." he said looking at me. I gently woke Pony up. He looked around sleepily.

"Hey Pony." Soda said taking Pony from me and gave him a hug. "Hi." Pony said. "So how was he last night?" Soda asked looking at Pony. "He was fine except he awoke from a nightmare screaming." I tell him. Soda looked at Pony but shook the nightmare off. "Well I got to get to work." Soda said giving Pony a kiss and handing him back to me.

" Bye,'' I say to my two friends leaving with the little monster. " Do you wanna go play at the park?" Ask. "Ark," Pony said. Once we got to the park Pony ran to the slide. I was close behind him. He shrieked as he went down. I smiled. The kid has fun just sliding.

We spent two hours swinging, sliding, and building sandcastles. I was tired but Pony was still going. "Hey Pony lets go." I say. He came running over to me. I started walking and he grabbed my hand and walked beside me.

Ok thats the end of this chapter. I had to make Dally soft. XD

I hope you enjoyed and I hope to get updates going quicker until I got to camp and get a update or wo before my vaction. Please Review!

-animalsare4life


	9. Home

Troubled time

Chapter nine

Disclaimer - I don't own The Outsiders

Note- I have an update list posted on my bio. I'm going to go in order by that. So this story is going to be updated where it says. Then once I'm done with that list I'll make another! Thank you!

Dally's Pov

I woke up and I knew today that I had to take Pony home. I don't like to admit it but I like having the kid around. He's going to be one tough kid. If he keeps up the way he is. I know it won't be long until he wakes up. He never sleeps late. That's one stupid thing about the kid.

I stare over at the kid. How is it I care for the brat? He's stupid and annoying! Come on he's not even potty trained. Ha! Darry has to potty train the kid! I'll get a good laugh from that. Just then Pony opened his eyes.

"Morning kid,'' I tell him. He looks around the room. I pick him up. "I think some one needs to be changed.'' I tell him. He smiles. I grab a clean diaper. Then I lay him back on the bed and change him. I decided he could run around in just a diaper for now. He was out of clean cloths.

I fished around in his bag and came up with some of his food. He ate it all. He was a Curtis all right. I grab all his cloths and stuff them back in the bag. Then I grab the kid. "Well Buddy its tome to go home,'' I tell him.

He just stared at me. I have gotten used to the glances people give me walking with him. I just give them 'I'm gonna kill you glare.' It usually fixes them right up. I started down the street towards the Curtis's house.

"Owwn,'' Pony said. I didn't want to let him down yet because we were about to cross the street. "In a minute,'' I say. I carry him across the street and set him down. But I grab his hand so he doesn't take off.

But walking bent over some hurts your back after a while. The walk normally takes twenty minutes but it took two hours. I swear kids walk way to slow. I was so annoyed. But I kept cool.

When we reached the Curtis's I opened the front door and Pony ran in. He ran straight to Soda. "Hey Pony,'' Soda said lifting him up. I go over and sit on the couch. "Hey Dal Thanks for watching him,'' Soda said.

"What ever,'' I say acting uncaring. I could feel Soda staring at me. "Hey Dal will you hold him really quick. I'll go get him a shirt.'' I say. I took the kid again. He stood up on my lap. I picked him up and lifted him in the air.

He laughed. I brought him back down. He really likes it when you do that. Just then Soda returned with one of Pony's football shirts. He then took Pony from me. "I missed ya bubba,'' he said. Pony just played with his shirt.

"Hey bubba I think its time for a nap.'' Soda told Pony. Pony shook his head. "Yeah buddy I think it is,'' he told Pony gently. "I ed?'' he asked Soda. "I'm sorry Pony but Shayne is sleeping in there.'' Soda tells him.

"I ed,'' Pony screams. "Soda let me see him,'' I say. Soda looked skeptical but handed him to me. "Pony no crying okay?'' I ask him. He nods. "Now its time for a nap okay?'' I ask him. He nods again. "Okay can I have a hug then?'' I ask him. He hugs m neck as hard as he can. I hug back.

Then I handed him back to Soda. "Bed time,'' he told him. Then they disappeared. Five minutes later Johnny and Steve walked in. "Hey Johnny Cade,'' I say. "Hi Dal,'' he said sitting down. When Soda came back we all got a game of poker started.

About half in hour into a game we heard a thus and a piercing scream come from Darry's room. I leaped up quicker then I should have. The kid was probably just having a fit. I beat Soda into the room.

Pony was on the floor crying and holding his head. I swooped down and picked him up. "What's wrong?'' I ask him. He just clung to me and cried. "Did you fall off the bed?'' I ask. He nods.

"Here how bout we go watch Superman?'' I ask him. He agreed. I carried him past everyone who was staring at me. I went into the kitchen and grabbed an ice pack then went and sat down on the couch. I found a rerun of Superman on TV. So I sat on the couch holding Pony watching TV. I was holding the ice pack on his head.

Darry walked in half way through the show. "Hey guys. What happened to Pony?'' he asked looking at the ice pack. "He fell off your bed when he was taking a nap,'' Soda informed him.

"Are you okay?'' Darry asked picking his brother up. He nodded. "I missed ya,'' Darry said kissing Pony's forehead. Pony put his hand on Darry's mouth to cover up his mouth. Darry acted like he was going to eat it. Which got Pony laughing.

After a couple minutes Darry put Pony down so he could go get things done. It was four. That night everyone was over like normal for dinner. But I think everyone but Two-bit was going to crash here.

At eight Darry was getting Pony ready for bed. He had him in a pair of one of his many superman pajamas. "Darry I don't want Pony sleeping on the beds. He might fall off again,'' Soda said sitting Shayne's car seat on the couch.

"What do you want me to do then?'' Darry asked. "I dunno,'' Soda said. I looked at the car seat and got an idea. "Why don't you put Shayne in his car seat to sleep. He sleeps in it in the trick anyway,'' I say. They stared at me but I ignored everyone.

But Soda liked it and went to get his son. He returned with Shayne. He set him gently in his car seat.

Darry's Pov

I carry Pony into his room. I lift him into his crib and lay him down. I then cover him with a blanket. "Night bubba,'' I say giving his forehead a kiss. I watch my little brother for a few minutes before leaving. I shut the door and the light off before leaving.

I walked into the living room. "Wanna play poker?'' Soda asked me. "Yeah,'' I answer. Hey I don't work tomorrow and it can be fun. We played for two hours before we were interrupted. A piercing scream came from Pony's room. I took off to check on my little brother.

When I got in there he was drenched in sweat. He was fighting his blankets. I went over and gently woke him. He was crying. I rubbed his sweaty back. After a few minutes he quit crying but I could tell he was scared for one cause his death grip on my neck.

"Lets get some some different pajama's and a clean diaper. Then we'll go in there.'' I tell him. I grab a clean pair of his superman pajamas and a diaper. I carry him in one arm and his clean cloths in another. When I got to the couch Dally moved. So I put his clean cloths down and I pry Pony's arms away from my neck and lay him on the couch. He had fear in his eyes. You could see it.

I go into the kitchen for a minute. I grab a bottle from the cabinets. I pour some apple juice in it. Then I go back into the front room and I sit it in the coffee table. I sit on the edge of the couch next to Pony.

"Here buddy lets get the yucky cloths on and get some clean cloths on,'' I tell him. I gently take his shirt off. I sigh. He would be more comfortable if I gave him a quick bath. "Come on baby lets go take a bath and rinse off.'' I tell him.

I carry him into the bathroom and fill the tub up a little ways with some warmish cool water. I then undressed Pony and put him in the water. I rinsed him off with a sponge. Then I washed his hair with his baby shampoo. Then I grabbed a towel and wrapped him in it. I drained the water and carried Pony back into the living room.

I sat on the couch and cradled him in my arms for a minute. Then I gently dried his hair off. When he was pretty well dry I laid him back on the couch and reached for his diaper. Then I dressed him in his superman cloths. Then I lifted him back in my arms. I cradled him.

I grabbed his bottle. I handed it to him. He drank on it as I held him. I look at my baby brother who is actually still a baby. He fell asleep with the bottle next to him. The boys were getting loud over the game.

''If yall wake him back up I'll beat the tar out of you,'' I say. They took the hint and quitted down a little. I help Pony twenty minutes before I decided to put him back in his crib. After he was safely in his bed I went back in and joined the boys for a game.

"I gotta run,'' Two- bit said around eleven. We played until midnight. I then told the boys to head off towards sleeping. Soda had to feed Shayne before he went to bed. But in the end the boys' except Dal slept in Soda's room. I took my room. Dal took the couch.

Okay guys this story is going to come to an end after to more chapters! But there will be a sequel! It'll probably take place a year or two later! What do you think? One or two years? Anyway Shayne will be one or two depending. Then we can see how he turned out! Will he look more like Soda or Sandy? Anyway Cya!


	10. sick

Troubled Times

Chapter 10

I decided to add a few more chapters after this one! I want a holiday one! WOOt!

Disclaimer- I don't own The Outsiders!

Next morning

Darry's Pov

I woke up later then usual. It was eight. I was suprised I hadn't been wake by has a fit when he wants out of his crib. Ponyboy's outbursts in the morning. I get out of bed and go check on him. He was still asleep. So I leave and take a shower.

I'm glad for the day off. After my shower I went to make breakfast for the boys. But there were no eggs or milk. Or much other for that fact. So I was glad when Dallas walked in. "Dal will you please keep an eye on Pony while I go to the store. I got to get breakfast food,'' I say.

He looks at me. Please say yes. I really didn't want to wake Pony so he could go. "Yeah but pick me up a pack of cancer sticks,'' he bargained. "Done. Pony's asleep. He should be waking up soon. I'll be back soon,'' I say grabbing the keys and heading to the door.

It took ten minutes to get to the store. At the store I grabbed some white and chocolate milk. Then I grabbed some eggs and bread. I grabbed some ingredients for cake. Then I grabbed other food. My last stop was the baby aisle.

I had to get some more formula for Shayne for one. Then I had to get diapers. I got three packs of diapers for each Pony and Shayne. Then I grabbed some baby food for Pony. Then after an hour I was ready to go. Or so I thought. I had almost forgotten to get more apple juice. Pony drinks allot of it.

I run back and grab three jugs of apple juice. I knew we still had one but now we'll be good for some time. Finally I got the cancer sticks and paid. When I got there Dallas was holding Pony in his arms. A half empty bottle of juice next to them. "Hey guys,'' I say carrying the groceries into the kitchen.

I started putting them away. "Darry Pony has a fever,'' Dally said scaring me a little. I put the can in my hand down. "Hold on,'' I say. I go into the bathroom. I grab some of the chewable children Tylenol. Two to be exact.

I then go back to the kitchen. "Let me see him,'' I say to Dally. He handed Pony over. "Hey bubba I need you to eat this,'' I say. He took the Tylenol but when he ate it he made a sour face. I laughed. "Its not good is it,'' I say.

He looked sad. He was pink in the face. "Hey baby I think your due for a change. Then I think you should go and sleep so you'll feel better,'' I tell him. I walk into the front room and grab his juice bottle.

"Dal will ya feel this back up,'' I ask tossing him the bottle. I carried Pony into his room. I changed his diaper and laid him in his crib. Just then Dal walked in handed me the bottle and walked back out.

"Here ya go baby,'' I say handing him his bottle. I kissed his head. "Now baby I need you to go to sleep,'' I tell him. He just looked at me with his big greenish gray eyes. I gave him one kiss and stared leaving. He stood up.

I sigh. I walk over to him. "Pony I need you to sleep so you can get better,'' I say laying him back down. He looked up at me. "Now I want you to go to sleep,'' I say. I then head towards the door. I look up and Pony is standing up against the side of his crib.

I decided to see if he's would go to sleep if I left. I shut off his light and shut the door. Then he started crying and screaming. I tried to ignore it. Maybe it wouldn't last long. I then go into the kitchen and finished putting groceries away.

Pony was still at it. I knew he was going to wake the guys up. Just as right on cue they all came trooping out. Soda was starting to go into Pony's room. "Don't Soda. I want him to sleep. He's sick,'' I tell him. He glanced at the door then came into the kitchen.

I started fixing the eggs. Once we were all eating Dally blew up on me. "Damn it Darry he's still at it. The kids still crying. Its gonna make him more sick. Maybe he wants to be with people. He's sick and wants his brother. If you don't get him I will,'' Darry came angrily. It took me a minute. But I knew he was right.

I get up and walk into Pony's room. I flip his light on. His face was stained with tears. I walk over to him. "Come here baby. I'm sorry.'' I say. I really felt bad looking at my brothers tear stained face. I lift him into my arms.

I reach down and grab his bottle too. "I'm sorry. Come on and we'll lay in the front room.'' I say carrying him into our living room. When I tried cradling him he kept getting upset and hugging onto my neck. I didn't sit down because it's hard to hold him like that.

"I'm going for a walk,'' I call. I carry Pony outside. I was thinking that if I held him the way he wanted and walked around he might go to sleep. It worked. By time I made it around the block he was asleep. But I walked around three times because it felt good outside.

When I came back in Soda had already done the dishes and Steve was feeding Shayne. Johnny and Dallas were sitting on the couch. I sat in my armchair and cradled Pony in my arms. Before I knew it I was being awoken.

"Darry you fell asleep with Pony. Sorry to wake you but everyone left and I got my handful with Shayne. But Pony's awake,'' he tells him. I open my eyes and sure enough Pony was lying down in my arms still. He was looking at me.

"Come on Pony I bet your hungry.'' I say. I carry him into the kitchen. I grab his spoon and a jar of food. Then we go back into the living room. I open the food for Pony. I feed him some food. He only ate about 2 thirds of the food. But that's not abnormal when your sick.

After he ate I gave him more Tylenol. He hated it. He did drink a little bit of juice. "Darry?'' Soda's voice asked. "Yeah?'' I ask. "I need a ride to the movies. Do you mind baby-sitting?'' he asked. I smile at my brother. "I'll take you and I'll watch Shayne.'' I say. He smiles. "But also we need to pick Larissa up to. She knows about Shayne. You'll like her Darry. She's wonderful,'' Soda said.

I smile. "Yeah when?'' I ask. "Well we need to leave in about an hour,'' he said. "All right,'' I answer. He then scurried of to get ready. Pony fell asleep in my arms. I let him sleep till it was time to leave. I noticed he was sweating.

His shirt was soaked. Also he needed a change. Gosh was I not looking forward to potty training. I Put a fresh shirt on Pony and let him go with his diaper and shirt. Soda was ready now. I grabbed one of Pony's little blankets to cover up with.

Pony's car seat was still in the back of the truck. Soda grabbed Shayne's. We sat his next to Pony's in the back seat. Each one had a bottle. One formula and the other apple juice. I climbed into the front seat and Soda got in the passenger seat.

Soda gave me directions to Larissa's house. When we got there Soda got out and went to the door. He was up there for a few minutes and I could see another figure in the shadow. Then Soda came walking over with a girl. She had wavy long brown hair. She was pretty.

Soda opened the door for her. "Larissa that's Darry. Darry this is Larissa,'' Soda introduced us. "Hi,'' she said sweetly. "Hey,'' I say. She scooted in and sat between Soda and me. Soda got in behind her and closed the door.

"Who are they?'' she asked looking at Shayne and Pony. Soda smiled at here. "Well the smallest one is my son Shayne,'' he said proudly. She smiled. "He looks just like you. Who is the other kid?'' she asked. "Well that's my little brother I was telling you about. His names Ponyboy,'' Soda said with pride.

"He's so cute too,'' she exclaimed. Soda smiled at her. "Can I hold Shayne?'' She asked. "Once we get to the movies,'' Soda said. After ten minutes we pulled into the theaters. Soda got out and held his arm out to Larissa. Once she got out he stepped back in and got Shayne out.

"Here you go,'' he said placing his son in Larissa's hands. She looks ate him in awe. I sit in the car ten minutes. "Soda,'' I say. He looks ate Larissa. "Hey Liz we need to be getting and Darry needs to get Pony home he's been sick today,'' He tells her.

" Okay,'' she says. Soda takes his son and places him back into his car seat. Just at that time Pony started crying. I turned around and looked at my brother. Soda unfastened Pony and handed him to me. " Please come pick me up in about to hours. We'll eat dinner at our house if you don't mind,'' Soda said. "No problem,'' I say holding Pony.

He was still warm. "Oh poor baby. You still feel bad. Well honey you got to sit in your car seat. So I can drive home.'' I say. I kiss him on his head. I place him back in his car seat and I drive directly home. He was still crying the whole time.

Once Home I carry Shayne in his car seat in one hand and Pony in the other. Once in the house I sat Shayne on the couch. "Pony baby you thirsty?" I ask. He shakes his head. I can't give him more medicine yet.

"Here,'' I say. I sit down on the armchair with him. "Bubba's little Pony is sitting in his lap. He was sad and sick. Bubba walked his little brother hoping to make him feel better. Pony still not happy so bubba starts singing. Bubba sings about how much he loves his little brother,'' I half sing and half talk. I made it up. It helped though. Pony had stopped crying. I don't think he cares what I'm saying as long as I'm singing to him.

Once he calms down I go and decide to get out his playpen. I sat it up in the front room. I had to cook dinner. I put a few toys in there. Then I put Pony in. He sat down and looked at me.

"Play while I go cook,'' I tell him. I then go walk to the kitchen. I turn back and look at Pony who was standing against the side of the playpen looking at me. He looked as though he was about to cry again.

I got an idea. I didn't know if would work or not. I sat Pony in my armchair. I moved the playpen into the door of the kitchen so he could still see me. After I moved the pen I sat my little brother back in the playpen.

He looked at me warily and I went and started cooking. I guess he found out I wasn't going to leave he sat down and played a little with his toy. By time I was done with dinner he was a sleep. I stifle a laugh.

I left the food on low to keep heated. By time everything was ready for dinner it was time to pick them up. I loaded the kids into there car seats. Then I took off. When I got there they were both standing outside waiting.

"Hey Darry we decided to go to the little restraunt for dinner. I know you probably good that's why I told Steve who was here with the gang to go on and eat. That way we could go out to eat. That includes you,'' he said.

"Okay,'' I agree. I was angered for two seconds. But I didn't mind too much. We drove the little local diner. I carried Pony in and Soda took his son. I grabbed our diaper bag that we keep in the truck. It contains a sippy cup and two bottles. Extra clothes, diapers, formula, and wipes.

Once inside we sat in a booth seat. I looked at the menu. Pony was sitting in one of the high chairs. He was looking every where. I started having second thoughts about coming since he was sick.

We all ordered our drinks and I ordered Pony apple juice. It took the waiter five minutes to return back with our drinks. When he did I poured Pony's juice into his sippy cup. I sat it his cup on his tray. He pushed it off.

I picked it up and looked at him. "Pony no more of that. Leave it on your tray,'' I tell him. He didn't push it off again. The waiter took our food orders and disappeared again. "I'll be back,'' I say. I went to the rest room and came back.

I found Soda and his girlfriend making out. I cleared my throat. They pulled apart. I sat back down. We talked for twenty minutes before the waiter was back with our food. I got chicken breast.

We all started to eat. While I was eating Pony started to have one of his throwing fit. By time we get him he'll be able to have more medicine. I pick him up. I start quietly singing him. He calmed down. He reached out for his sippy cup. I grabbed it and handed it to him.

I had him cradled in my arms so he might go to sleep. His drink was spilling some. So I took it and poured it into his bottle carefully. I handed it to him. I took his shirt off him since it was wet and grabbed one out of the bag. I slid it over his head.

He was satisfied with his juice. I held him in one hand and ate with the other. After dinner we all had a sundae. Then we paid. I left the tip. Pony still wasn't asleep but he wasn't upset either.

I carried him and the bag out. "Larissa your welcome to come hang out with us at the house. Soda you drive,'' I said tossing him the keys. He helped Larissa in and got in. I held Pony all the way home.

Larissa stayed over until two in the morning. Then Soda drove her home. I had work the next day and so did Soda. Johnny was going to baby sit for me. I was glad about that.


	11. Merry Christmas?

Merry Christmas

Summary- This chapter is a Christmas Chapter! XD Smiles

Disclaimer - I don't own The Outsiders!

Darry's Pov

"Soda do you work to day?'' I ask. "Yeah,'' he answers. "Okay I have to do Christmas shopping and I'm taking the kids. I gotta leave soon. Can you hitch from Two-bit?'' I ask. "Sure thing. Also here. This is for Shayne's presents.'' Soda said handing me a hundred.

I took it and slipped it in my wallet. Then I scurried off to change. I got on a pair of jeans and a black shirt. Then I sat off to get the two around. It took half and hour before we were in the truck.

I started off at Wal-Mart. I started with Soda's presents. I got Soda four pairs of jeans. Then I picked out five plain T-shirts and four button up shirts. I got Soda a new nice jacket. I got him s new pair of shoes to. Then lastly I got him six new tapes of some of his faviort bands.

There was one last suprise I was getting for him. Next I got Johnny's. I got him a new jean jacket. Since he really had no one else I got him a new shirt and a new pair of pants. Then Two-bit I got him a new switchblade. Dal I decided to try a leather jacket.

Steve I got mechanic tools. Then I concentrated on Shayne. I picked him out a new blanket and several new outfits. I got him three teething toys and shoes and a baby jacket! Then lastly I had to get Pony's. Even though he was with me he's never know.

When I was in the middle of looking at close he decided he didn't want to be in the basket any more. "Ary,'' HE said softly. "What's up little man?'' I ask him. He held his arms out to me. I lifted him up. I looked at cloths with me free hand; I got Pony new cloths, shoes, and three toys.

Finally I paid. I went to the Tulsa Mall next. I was going to get Pony and Shanye's pic with Santa. We had to wait in line for thirty minutes. I carried them up to Santa when it was our turn. To my relief Shayne was awake for the picture. When I handed Pony to Santa he began to cry.

The mall Santa looked at me helplessly. I picked Pony up. "Come on Pony. Your okay,'' I tell him. I carried him to the side as they took Shayne's picture. When they took it I gathered Shayne. Then I got the picture. Pony was still a little upset.

So we left after that. When I got home I laid Shay down in Pony's crib. I sat Pony on the floor with his toys. I looked at the mail. There was a legal paper. I opened it up.

Sodapop Curtis,

We are to inform you there is a court December twenty third for custody of a minor child Shayne Patric Lane-Curtis. Legal claim. Time nine am.

No. The bitch won't get Shayne. That gave us tow days. Damn it. I barley noticed when Pony tried climbing on the couch. Actually I didn't notice to he fell and was crying. I picked him up. I gave him a kiss on the head. "Now your all better,'' I tell him.

It did the trick. "Baby boy I think its time for you to get some sleep,'' I tell him. I laid him on the couch by me and covered him up. He fell asleep quickly. I thought about the court while Pony slept.

Soda was outraged later that day when I gave him the note. HE was pissed and his smile left. I didn't know what to do. "Soda everything will work out,'' I tell him. He looked at me "I hope so,'' he says.

Two days later

"Lets go. We'll be late,'' I say. We all load into the truck. Including the gang. We drove ten minutes to the courthouse. The same one where I fought the custody battle for my brothers. When we got there I held Pony in my lap. Soda held Shayne. We sat in the front role. At eight forty five we saw Sandy and people with her walk in.

I really felt bad for Soda. Finally at nine the court started. The people piss me off. The damn lawyer. They were saying how our house was no environment for a young baby. How our friends were hoods and blah!

After three hours of debate the judge was ready to give his decision. "In the matter of one month old baby Shayne Patric Lane- Curtis we find it in his best interest to grant temporarily custody to Sandy Jennifer Lane. We also for the interest of the minor order no visitation for the first six months. Then he'll have to visitation twice a month. With this ruling all partied must remain in Oklahoma. We'll have another custody battle a year from now,'' The court said hitting his desk.

That's all it took to hurt my brother. I held Soda as he cried. The bitchy lawyer came over to us. "We need the child,'' she said. Soda strokes Shayne's hair and gave him a kiss. Then he was gone.

They'll pay. We sat in the court for three hours as Soda cried. I wanted to help my brother. When we were leaving a guy approached.

"I'm Mr. Matheson. If you want I can represent you and help you get more visitations to start with then full custody of your son,'' he said. Soda turned serious, "Your hired,'' he said.

Okay I know it's very short! It's the ending to the story! Bad Christmas present I know. This chapter was for me to get a start to my sequel. My sequel will be called. ' The War for Shayne'. It would be son but its mainly going to be in Darry's pov. Well Soda's too. It'll take place shortly after this one. After that sequel there will be at least one more! XD

Luv ya guys! Merry Christmas! Also my birthday is Wednesday! Yippee! Cya at the sequel!


End file.
